utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lon
waiiiiiiiittttt a second I thought Lon was a girl...... who got the idea Lon was a guy? I need proof ಠ_ಠ Starikun 02:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah me too o_______o But I tried looking around but I found out that Lon's gender was never explicitly revealed. hinted that Lon was a girl when they [http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E3%82%8D%E3%82%93%28%E6%AD%8C%E3%81%84%E6%89%8B%29 said "Bokummusume"/"ボクっ娘" which is more or less guy-like girl. Kinda like otoko no ko.] I'd still say Lon is a girl though... .______.; But there's no exact proof though. Melonramune 00:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I think Lon is a girl because in the omake track of Hallows it definitely sounds like Lon has a female's voice. Go listen to it if you don't believe me. Biribiri 07:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think so too... Lon's definitely not a guy. After some research I found out that Lon is a girl. On NNPedia they refered her as a Bokukko. misread the kanji as "musume", sorry ! That means she is a tomboy and not a guy'','' but ''her ''gender is usually obscured. to NNPedia a Bokukko is a female character who acts like a guy. She's tagged as a tomboy-like http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E3%83%9C%E3%82%AF%E3%81%A3%E5%A8%98 ボクっ娘 Utaite with an androgynous voice http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E4%B8%A1%E5%A3%B0%E9%A1%9E 両声類 . We can probably change her gender to female, but say that she has a guy-like voice...? Melonramune 18:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...why is Lon considered a trap now? The detail for her in the summary page says she's not a trap yet she's listed as one. Owo? Ahhhh~ totally forgot to put my sig on here last time so here's the question again xD : Ummm...why is Lon considered a trap now? The detail for her in the summary page says she's not a trap yet she's listed as one. Owo? Midnightfox21 (talk) 21:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) AHHHH totally forgot to answer this question since when I first saw it I was on a device not suitable for answering >.< I'm sorry!! Well now to answer your question, "trap" can mean two different things on this wiki. First there is the "ryouseiru-trap" and second there is the "trap which people can mistaken people for the other gender". They may seem the same but they aren't, like an example of a "ryouseiru-trap" is Senka who can actually sing like a "male" and "female" then there's 96Neko and Nano that can't really sing like both but sounds like opposite gender. So basically Lon is a trap as she, to some people, sounds like a "shota" which describes a male. So I suppose this explanation is kinda like, a square can be a rectangle but a rectangle can't be a square sort of thing, with the "ryouseiru" being the rectangle in that logic. Well I hope my explaination isn't too confusing >.< -Sen (talk) 02:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, okay I got it :D And no, lol, you did a great job explaining it ^___^ Thanks :3 The Gallery... It's been bothering me for a while. Soraru and Lon are the only two utaites (that I know of in this wiki) to have the images in the gallery with Vocaloids in them (I'm talking about the pictures of In the Ruined City Ateliesta. Because MACCO tagged them as Len and Rin, and not illustrated to "portray" Soraru and Lon) Just wondering. Looking over the tutorial for the gallery, it never said "Vocaloid images should not be there", so I'm just, well, wondering. Unknown.System (talk) 05:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) o.o i see... thanks for telling us. well this is utaite wiki, so the gallery is meant to display the utaite, and not any vocaloids, and since this pic is not meant to display soraru and lon, it should be removed. :/ ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 14:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Talk: Lon Well I'm suspecting Lon is a girl check out the video matryoshka soraru x lon. Lon is wearing a skirt plus her (or his) voice is reaaaaaaalllllllly feminine in the video. 18:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Kuroneko-chan -- We discovered today during a live broadcast that Lon brushes her teeth for over 8 minutes. :P 01:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC)